1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to auto-injectors and more particularly to wet/dry mixing auto-injectors, prefilled syringes and reconstitution devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing systems and auto-injectors exist to mix wet and dry substances together and deliver those mixtures into a subject. However, current auto-injectors for mixing wet and dry components may be unable to completely dissolve dry components into a wet solution in a simple and easy to use manner. In many cases, multiple manual or mechanical inputs from the user are required to complete a reconstitution process and/or a waiting period of extended time may be required to dissolve the dry medicament. In addition, these systems are often bulky and difficult to transport or keep near an individual in need of a medicament delivery system.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.